In general, an air cleaner is a device for drawing in contaminated indoor air and filtering dust, odor-causing particulates, and the like, therefrom to purify contaminated indoor air to be clean air. The purified air is discharged to the outside of the air cleaner and an indoor area.
Namely, an air cleaner is a device for drawing in contaminated ambient air, purifying the contaminated ambient air, and expelling clean air to purify contaminated ambient air.
To this end, an air cleaner may include an air blower allowing ambient air to be drawn in and purified air expelled, and a filter filtering dust, odor causing particulates, and the like, contained in the introduced air.
Here, the air blower is a device allowing ambient air to be introduced and purified with a filter to be expelled to the outside of the device.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a related art air blower (or air discharger). Referring to FIG. 1, in the case of the related art air blower, in order to prevent air introduced by an intake fan provided in the air blower from being leaked through a space formed between an air guide 20 and a partition 10, a leakage preventing member 30 made of polyurethane (PU) foam, or the like, is installed between the air guide 20 and the partition 10.
However, as the air blower is used on a continual basis over a period of time, the leakage preventing member 30 may be worn thin and effused as powder, the degree of air leakage prevention may be gradually reduced, and the powder of the leakage preventing member 30 may be discharged in output air, having a negative impact on the purity of the output air.
In addition, since the leakage preventing member 30 is additionally attached, manufacturing costs are increased and a manufacturing process may be complicated.